


Waking up in Vegas

by TheArtificialDane



Series: The Brightest Timeline [34]
Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:27:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 16,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22527049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheArtificialDane/pseuds/TheArtificialDane
Summary: Vanjie goes to Drag Race Live, and Brooke follows.
Relationships: Brooke Lynn Hytes/Vanessa Vanjie Mateo
Series: The Brightest Timeline [34]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1400260
Comments: 45
Kudos: 102





	1. Chapter 1

“Wait-” Vanjie looked at the elevators buttons, only one of them lit up. “We all staying at the same floor?”

Vanjie looked around, the small space filled with his fellow queens and the other performers for Drag Race Live, Kameron, Asia, Naomi and Yvie all standing in the elevator with him.

The contract of Drag Race Live had been offered to both Brooke and Vanjie, but Brooke had said no, the man not at all interested in the commitment Voss was asking for, least of all when he was going on tour with them in the spring as well for Werq The World.

Brooke's no had turned into a fight, Vanjie slamming the door and yelling that it wasn’t fair that Brooke was forcing him to choose what to do, that it wasn't fair that he’d keep him from an opportunity like that when they had both been offered to go, least of all when All Stars was still fresh in Vanjie's mind.

Brooke had no idea that Vanjie had turned down an All Stars run in the early summer of last year, and even though Vanjie had wanted to scream it in Brooke’s face, he couldn’t, the secret one that still made him nauseous every single time he thought of it. 

Brooke hadn’t understood his anger at all, hadn’t even thought that Vanjie felt like he couldn’t accept the offer unless they went together, the two of them finally resolving it while sitting on their bedroom floor, Brooke assuring Vanjie that he should go if he wanted to go, and that it didn’t mean they were breaking up, so Vanjie had signed the contract, even though it felt strange to do something so big on his own.

“Seems like it.” Kameron smiled. 

He was in the very back, a red cap on his head and a grey tank top barely covering his chest. 

All of their luggage had already been brought up, Voss Event taking it the moment they arrived. 

Vanjie had been told to divide his suitcases into boy clothes and drag, and to mark them properly before he even left home, Jason taking him out to a cafe to run through his Drag Race live contract to make sure he understood it, but also to make sure that Vanjie had actually read the requirements he’d need to meet for his time in Vegas.

Vanjie was staying in Vegas for three months, but when he had brought up the concern that he’d hardly be home to his boyfriend, Vanjie ready to take his contract back, Brooke had simply shrugged and told him that they’d relocate, the answer apparently the simplest thing in the world.

“Damn.” Vanjie bit his lip, excitement bubbling in his stomach. 

They had all gone out for dinner, Jon giving them a rundown of their housing situation while they were there, as well as their schedule for the week, but Vanjie had accidentally zoomed out, not actually listening to the information. 

“We gonna be fine.” Asia smiled, his hand closing around Vanjie’s elbow, and Vanjie felt so very grateful that he had one of his favorite sisters there with him. 

“It’s very the cast of Friends.” Naomi chuckled, the tall queen barely even fitting inside of the elevator. 

“Like the TV show?” Asia turned to look at him, a smile on his lips.

“You could be Monica?” Naomi smirked, clearly liking the tease. “The mom who has us all under control.”

“If I’m Monica-” Asia pointed a thumb at Vanjie. “She’s Chandler-”

“Hey!” Vanjie yelled.

“- and I refuse to date her.”

“We all know that position is taken by Joey anyway.” Kameron chimed in, and the elevator broke into laughter.

“I’m cool as long as I get to be Phoebe.” Yvie drawled, leaning against the wall and Vanjie could see how tired he was, his season 11 sister always pushing himself more than he should, and Vanjie felt a brief stab of worry with the fact that rehearsals hadn’t even started yet, but he also knew that Yvie was a fighter who’d take major offense if Vanjie aired his concern.

“I’m sure it’ll all be fine.” Naomi smiled. “If we stick to the house rules-”

Voss had told them that they weren’t allowed to party in their apartments, and while Vanjie did love a good house party, he was also really grateful that the choice had been taken out of his hands.

“- and no one makes too much noise.”

Everyone turned to Vanjie, his face going bright red, which caused laughter to roar through the elevator.

“Y’all hoes better get out of my shit cause Brock ain’t even gonna be here all the time.” Vanjie crossed his arms, a sour taste in his mouth.

It had barely been a day, and he already missed Brooke terribly, his man not coming down from LA until next week.

///

Brooke woke up from his slumber, when he heard his phone ring. He opened his eyes, the sun shining bright, Steve next to him in his own sunchair, the other man napping as well.

Brooke was in Mexico with Steve, the miniature vacation in part his christmas gift to his manager and best friend and in part an excuse to escape the january weather, even though there wasn’t that much of a difference between the seasons in LA. 

Brooke had booked him and Steve into a luxury hotel, the two friends trying their best not to talk about work as they were spending a week by the pool.

Brooke had celebrated christmas in Florida with Vanjie’s family, the holiday the first official one he and Vanjie had spent together as a public couple, though Anabell had known right from the start, Vanjie absolutely unable to keep secrets from his mom.

Brooke picked his phone up, a smile growing on his face when he saw that Vanjie was calling. Brooke quickly swiped yes, his boyfriend showing up on Facetime, seeing his face refreshing and perfect.

They had barely touched down in L.A from their New Years bookings in the UK before Brooke had left again, Vanjie arriving in Vegas yesterday.

“Hey baby.” Brooke held his hand up, shielding his eyes from the sun so he could put his sunglasses into his hair.

 _“Hey.”_ Vanjie smiled.

“Are you at the apartment?” Brooke tried to sneak a peek behind Vanjie, his boyfriend sitting in a foreign couch Brooke had never seen before.

 _“Mmh.”_ Vanjie nodded. _“This our home for the next three months.”_

Brooke hadn’t even thought that Vanjie would consider turning down the offer from Voss because of them being apart, since that would never ever have been an issue for Brooke, or something he’d take into consideration if he had been interested in the job.

Vanjie however, had agonised about it for days before he had brought it up to Brooke, his boyfriend sitting him down for a talk, a million different possibilities running through Brooke’s anxious mind, a rush of relief the only thing he felt when Vanjie had told him that he was thinking about calling Voss and taking his contract back because he wasn’t sure he could be without Brooke for three months. 

Vanjie ran a hand through his hair, and Brooke realised how much he missed running his fingers through it. _“It got some beige ass walls.”_

“What?” Brooke laughed, Vanjie always surprising him with the things that came out of his mouth. “Is the kitchen okay?”

 _“More than enough room for you to make me mac’n’cheese.”_ Vanjie smirked.

It wasn’t that Brooke had thought that he wouldn’t miss Vanjie during the three months that his boyfriend was in Vegas, but for him, missing each other and being apart had been a natural part of the boundaries of who they were from the very start.

They were drag queens with thriving careers and Brooke had always expected them to have their own projects, but as he had looked at Vanjie, his boyfriend so worried he almost looked sick, Brooke realised that Vanjie wasn’t on the same page, so Brooke had done the first thing he could think of.

Offering to come along to Vegas.

“I’ll make you all the pasta you could ever want on your days off.” Brooke smiled, and Vanjie hummed, the offer clearly cheering him up.

_“You on the beach?”_

“Mmh.” Brooke turned his phone slightly, showing a sleeping Steve, but Vanjie protested.

_“Nu uh! Give me back the good view!”_

Brooke laughed, pointing his phone back on himself.

 _“Much better hot stuff.”_ Vanjie smirked, his eyes gliding over Brooke’s chest, and Brooke felt his nipples tighten, his cock stirring.

“Papi I’m in public.” Brooke groaned, Vanjie’s desire radiating out of the phone, his eyes dark. 

_“Ain’t my fault you strutting around all sexy on Insta and in those little red shorts?”_ Vanjie smiled. _“Don’t say you ain’t planted those for me stud”_

“Shit…” Brooke bit his lip, Vanjie’s appreciation of him exactly what Brooke had planned when he had uploaded the pictures of himself on his story, but he hadn’t thought that Vanjie would see them before that evening. 

“Let me just-” Brooke grabbed his towel, putting it on his lap, which made Vanjie laugh loudly, the joy in his boyfriend’s eyes worth every little bit of discomfort he was feeling. 

///

Vanjie was humming with excitement and nerves, Kameron at his side as their made their way to work. It was their first day in the studio, the first full day of rehearsals where everyone was running their bits at the same time, all of it hopefully coming together and becoming a proper production.

Vanjie was clutching his morning smoothie, Brooke not there to tell him that he had to eat proper food, and Vanjie was taking full advantage of it, his stomach too nervous to have anything solid in it. 

He had had the most amazing phone sex with Brooke the day before, Brooke actually running from the pool to his room, and Vanjie had loved every second of it, Brooke’s desire for him had been so hot, the entire thing naughty in the best possible way and Vanjie had fallen asleep with Brooke’s voice in his ear, his boyfriend reading him to sleep like he had when they were actually long distance.

“Hi, I’m Sebastian-”

“Vanjie-” Vanjie knew some of the others introducer themselves by their boy names, that some of the other preferred it, but he was always the most comfortable being called Vanjie when he was at work if he didn’t know the other on a personal level.

“- but everybody calls me Dino.” A beautiful latino man held his hand out, and Vanjie took it. “I’m going to be your main dancer.”

“You puerto rican?” Vanjie raised a brow, the others accent so like the ones he had grew up around.

“Yes!” Dino’s eyes lit up, his face breaking into a smile. “How’d you know?”

“Bitch I’m one too!” Vanjie laughed, 

“I can’t wait to tell my husband.” Dino smiled. “He always tells me America got me.”

Vanjie knew it was stupid to feel relief, but as he caught Jon’s eyes, the man smiling and nodding, Vanjie realised that he had absolutely gotten the married dancer on purpose, and he was more than grateful.

/// 

_@AsiaOHara_

_“How we doing Vanjie?”_

_Asia films Vanjie who’s sitting on the floor against a black wall. Vanjie is wearing a red cap, black shorts, golden chains and a grey sweatshirt that’s several numbers too big on him._

_“We doing fine.” Vanjie smirks. “My high kick is hitting exactly right!”_

_Asia laughs, and Vanjie takes a drink from the water bottle in his hand._

_“Your high kick might be right-” Asia snickers, “but you can’t take a lap dance for shit_

_“Wha-” Vanjie’s mouth falls open, his eyes going wide, but then he snaps right back. “You take that back!”_

_“Never!” Asia laughs._

_“I know how to ho!”_

_“You might be good at giving baby boy.” Asia teases, “but when you receiving you look like a man that ain’t ever seen a booty before. Don’t Brooke Lynn treat your righ-”_

_Asia is cut off as Vanjie moves his hand forward, water splashing out of his open water bottle and Asia squeals as he runs away, Vanjie laugh heard even though he’s no longer in focus._

///

“Listen-” Brooke picked Riley up. “I know you don’t want to do this-” Brooke took a firm hold of Riley’s middle, making sure the dog couldn’t wiggle out of his grasp.

Brooke had spent all of his time since coming home from Mexico packing up the apartment. Mainly, he had made sure to hide their box of sex toys extra well, forcing it behind his snow gear at the very back of their storage closet, since Silky’s family was borrowing their apartment while they where gone, Vanjie apparently promising it on a drunken night out.

Brooke had rented a car for the drive to L.A, attempting to pack up three months worth of boys clothes but most importantly drag nearly impossible, but Brooke felt like he had managed well enough, half of trunk filled with things Vanjie had forgotten and pet stuff.

“I know you’ve been spoiled your entire life.” Brooke pushed the car door fully open with his hip, “but we’re going,” Riley had clearly figured out what was going on, the little dog starting to whine, “and that’s finale!”

Brooke showed Riley face first into the doggy cage that he had strapped to the front seat of the car, Riley howling but Brooke won, the door shutting behind him. 

“YES!”

Riley turned around, his giant eyes focusing on Brooke.

“Don’t give me that look-” Brooke groaned, his hands resting on the top of the car as he leaned in. “I tried to do this the nice way.”

Brooke had seen Vanjie get Riley into his cage in minutes, his boyfriend only needing to call his dog in the exact right tone of voice for Riley to come running, but Brooke had somehow spent over an hour trying to tempt Riley to behave so they could actually get on the road.

“Everyone else is behaving just fine-” Brooke gestured to the back seat, Henry and Apollo each locked up in their cages, Henry already asleep while Apollo looked like he’d happily murder Brooke if he got the chance.

“Listen. Brooke put his fingers through the grid, “if you promise not to make a scene,” Brooke scratched Riley’s chin, the dog calming down a little, “and not tell Jose how I actually got you in there.” Brooke smiled, the whole thing absolutely ridiculous, the dog not understanding him at all, “I’ll give you all the treats you want, and I’ll even throw in an extra bathroom break. Okay?”

Riley still looked like he had been betrayed, but since he didn’t woof or yap, Brooke counted it as a win.

“Deal.”


	2. Chapter 2

Sitting on the curb was hard, the concrete digging into Vanjie’s ass as he waited. He was tapping his phone against his thigh, his knee bouncing up and down, patience truly not one of his virtues.

Vanjie was waiting for Brooke, his man sending him a text when he had left L.A to tell him that he was on his way, and Vanjie had been distracted ever since it pinged up on his screen in the early morning. 

Vanjie flipped his phone, scrolling through the pictures they had sent back and forth. Brooke had started the day off with a picture of him in bed, Vanjie smiling to himself at how tan Brooke looked, pictures of a packed car and Riley and the cats following right behind, scenery, coffees and what Brooke was listening to come along too. One of the pictures had made Vanjie laugh, Henry not at all happy to be out on a leash, all three animals standing side by side on a patch of grass and Vanjie wondered briefly how Brooke had managed to make them line up so nicely.

The last thing he had received was Brooke’s location as he finally made it to Vegas, the little blue dot moving closer and closer.

Vanjie was bubbling over with excitement. He had missed Brooke so much that it hurt, his heart aching with the fact that he hadn’t seen Brooke for two entire weeks.

They had celebrated New Years together in London, Brooke performing with him, Monet and Shangela at a club. As the clock struck 12, Brooke had kissed him, the two of them standing under a shower of confetti, his man’s hand on his hip as they entered 2020 together, and Vanjie was sure he’d keep that forever as one of his happiest memories. 

The minute they had returned to America, Brooke had gone to Mexico while Vanjie had traveled to Vegas. 

Vanjie knew that Brooke needed time with friends, and he was so happy that Brooke had time with Steve, but he still missed him like crazy, the ugliest parts of him mad that Brooke chose to leave when he should have come with him right away, distance still one of Vanjie’s biggest triggers for insecurity in their relationship. 

When they were apart, it felt like he was missing a leg, like he was missing a part of himself, and Vanjie couldn’t wait to be whole again.

His knee bounced up and down, the little blue dot stuck in traffic, and Vanjie couldn’t wait anymore. 

He had attempted to have a productive day; he had cleaned out the apartment, changing the sheets on the bed so they were fresh even though they wouldn’t stay that way if Vanjie had anything to say, and he had even done a mini shop so they had breakfast in the fridge. 

Vanjie had gone to the gym with Kameron in an effort to make the day pass faster, the other man taking him through parts of his workout routine to keep him distracted, and Vanjie was happy to have a friend around. 

Vanjie was both honored and a little awed at the fact that he was going to be performing with Kameron on stage, the other queen someone Vanjie really and truly looked up to. Kameron was physical perfection, a fully refined and defined aesthetic but most importantly, he was a real life lip sync assassins. 

Vanjie had been so caught up on following the dot, his ADHD so zoomed in on keeping track of it that he didn’t even see a car pull into the parking lot, the location tracking apparently not perfect.

A horn honked, and Vanjie jumped up in surprise, Brooke smirking at him from inside the car, his eyes sparkling with mischief as his hand was still on the horn.

“Brock!” Vanjie laughed, his chest feeling like it was bursting. 

Vanjie wanted to run over, wanted to jump on the hood, but before he could do anything saw Brooke duck down, the car door opening and moments later he had his arms filled with his dog.

“Hey boy!! He- hey! Don’t lick in my mout-"

Riley was yipping, licking Vanjie’s face, his entire body shaking with excitement. 

Vanjie was so sad he hadn’t been able to take Riley with him to Vegas right away, but he and Brooke had both agreed that it was better to keep in L.A where both Jason and Silky could look after Riley, instead of having him a teeny tiny rental apartment where he’d be alone all day.

“Seems like someone missed you.”

Vanjie looked up to see Brooke stand there in all his glory, and he felt his breath catch in his throat. Brooke was wearing a white long sleeved shirt, glasses on his nose since he had been driving. He released Riley, the dog sitting down at his feet.

Vanjie hated when they were apart, hated it with his entire being, but it was hard not to appreciate it at least a little bit when he got to forgot just how good Brooke looked.

“Hey stud.” Vanjie smiled, reached out and put his hands around Brooke’s neck. 

He could feel the stretch in his legs as he had to stand on his toes, but it was worth it as Brooke put a hand in his back pocket, his fingers instantly grabbing and kneading, the two of them leaning against the hood of the car.

“Hey.” Brooke smiled, and Vanjie reached up, plucking his glasses off. His curls were falling around his face, the hair even blonder from days in the sun and dips in the pool.

“Riley the only one who missed me?” 

“Yup.” Brooke chuckled, tightening his grip.

“Fuck you.” Vanjie laughed and looked up, their chests pressed together, his tongue wetting his lips, Brooke’s eyes widening slightly and Vanjie knew he had him exactly where he wanted him.

Brooke bent his head down, and then they were kissing, Vanjie falling into Brooke, the car without a doubt digging into him, their bodies fused together until Asia opened the window and yelled at them to stop, which made them break down in a fit of giggles. 

///

“Behave now, okay?” 

Brooke cast one last look on his cats, Apollo no longer looking like he wanted to murder him since he had bribed him with catfood, but Brooke was sure that the attitude would come right back as soon as the cat realised he was going to stay in the bathroom overnight.

The scene gave Brooke a strange sense of deja vu as he closed the door behind him, the entire thing playing out almost exactly the way it had when he had moved to L.A less than 6 months earlier.

The apartment Vanjie had been put up in was a lot smaller than their own home, the entire thing only consisting of a small bedroom, an open kitchen/living room and the bathroom he had just shut the cats in. Brooke was momentarily grateful for the fact that Vanjie had been asked to keep all of his drag at the venue, Brooke’s drag easily taking up an entire wall in the bedroom, their boy clothes mixed together and pressed into the teeny tiny wardrobe, which Brooke was sure they were going to be fighting about more than once in the next 3 months.

Vanjie was standing in the kitchen, Riley napping under the table. The dog had been like a shadow ever since Brooke arrived, the little man clearly missing his human terribly. 

“Hey.”

Vanjie turned around, and Brooke smiled as he saw that he had been mixing drinks for them, the gesture so very sweet. Vanjie was wearing a white wife beater and a silver chain, and Brooke couldn’t wait to play with it.

“Hey.” Vanjie lit up before he grabbed the glass and held it up. “Wanna taste?”

“It’s a gin and tonic.” Brooke smirked, but he walked over anyway, putting his hand on top of Vanjie’s instead of taking the glass. “I’m sure you’ve made it just right.” Brooke put it to his lips, taking a sip, Vanjie’s eyes glued to him. 

“Perfect.”

Vanjie blushed, his mouth hanging slightly open, and Brooke knew he had him right where he wanted him. Brooke put the drink down on the counter behind Vanjie, putting his hand down on the countertop, squeezing before he released, Vanjie not moving which was exactly what Brooke wanted.

“Stay there.”

“Or you gonna do what?” Vanjie looked up, his hand staying where Brooke had put it, but there was a fire in his eyes.

“Depends on what you want done.” Brooke had planned on giving Vanjie a blowjob, had planned to allow himself to choke on his boyfriends dick, but as he watched Vanjie, watched the mischief that was shining in him, he realised that he wanted to play.

“You giving me whatever?” Vanjie bumped his hips forward, hitting them against Brooke.

“I’ll always give you what you need” Brooke put his hands on each side of him, holding onto the counter, pushing him against it, the hard wood probably digging into Vanjie’s back. “But I’d prefer it if you were my sweet boy.”

Vanjie took a deep breath through his nose, his nostrils flaring, how deeply the words affected him painted clearly on his face. “Cool. Cool cool cool.”

To Brooke, it had started as a joke. 

He had spanked Vanjie during their cruise in the summer, and his boyfriend had reacted exactly how he imagined it, acting out and yelling at him to behave, but something had shifted in their dynamic that day. 

Vanjie would ask to be spanked once in a blue moon, a few expertly placed slaps making him come all over. He’d ask for Brooke to fuck him until he couldn’t think sometimes, would look so sweet Brooke couldn’t help taking him apart, but most of all Vanjie prefered to act out to get his way.

Brooke couldn’t really understand it, didn’t know why Vanjie craved it or what he got from it, but sometimes he could sense that Vanjie was testing him, pushing and prodding him, forcing Brooke to stand his ground, to put Vanjie in his place. 

Brooke had assumed that it was because Vanjie hadn’t trusted him, that he didn’t feel safe with him when he was being a right brat, but as they continued to play their games Brooke saw how much comfort his boyfriend took in the knowledge that Brooke wasn’t moving an inch.

“Are you?”

“Am what?”

Brooke grabbed Vanjie’s hair, and he gasped as he pulled, forcing his head back, exposing his throat, Vanjie’s adam apple bobbing up and down. 

“My sweet boy.”

Vanjie looked him in the eyes, their gaze locked. “Yes.”

Brooke smiled, releasing his grip slightly, but Vanjie stayed exactly the same, his chest heaving.

“Good.”

Brooke leaned down and kissed Vanjie, grinding his hips against his stomach, both of their dicks hard, the pleasure of simply being, of touching and tasting washing over him. 

Brooke felt Vanjie’s hand reach up and clutch his shirt, his fingers wrapping into the fabric. 

Vanjie had broken the rule, but Brooke was sure that he didn’t even remember it anymore. He broke their kiss, Vanjie’s eyes half lidded, the look on his face maddingly delicious.

“You taking me to bed mami?”

“If you ask politely?” Brooke smiled.

“Wha-”

He knew he shouldn’t tease Vanjie, but it was impossible not to when it was so easy.

“You a sadistic motherfucker.” Vanjie smiled, his fingers still clutching him. “Making a hoe beg for the crumbs.”

“Are you calling my dick a crumb?” Brooke raised a brow.

“No!” Vanjie hit him, indignation loud in his tone, the submissive mood already gone. “Fuck you, why you-” 

Brooke laughed, cutting him off with a kiss, Vanjie’s temper his favorite thing in the entire world. He grabbed his ass, lifting him up, Vanjie’s legs instantly wrapping around his middle as he carried him to the bedroom. 

///

Vanjie had woken up in bed, the morning sunlight shining through the curtains since neither of them had remembered to close the night before

They had fucked twice, Brooke attempting to suck his soul out through his cock before he had fucked Vanjie until he had practically passed out, their drinks forgotten in the kitchen until they had been evicted from their bed by their rumbling stomachs.

Vanjie hadn’t thought far enough to get dinner as well, so they had eaten oatmeal over the sink served with a side of gin and tonic, both of them naked, but it had been absolutely perfect, and absolutely them.

Vanjie drew a lazy circle on Brooke’s chest, his boyfriend still sleeping under him, the sound of his heart beating away in Vanjie’s ear. Vanjie took a deep breath in, enjoying the moment, but worry hummed under his skin. 

Vanjie was already starting to dread how they would manage since they were directly going on Werq the World after he was finished in Vegas.

Vanjie was looking forward to seeing Europe with his boyfriend and he was excited that he was going to have 32 days with Brooke, no interruptions except for the tour that was sure to be an experience of a lifetime, which was all good. Very, very good.

What Vanjie was not looking forward to was the fact that they were staying in a tour bus, and that he wouldn’t be able to sleep at Brooke’s side for those 32 days, except for the odd hotel stay here and there. He had done okay with DXP, had managed the tour and sleeping in separate bunks okay, but he didn’t like to think about having to do it all over again.

Vanjie kissed Brooke’s chest, enjoyed the warmth that was radiating off of his boyfriends skin, and he was soaking in it.

“Morning."

Vanjie felt a hand run through his hair, Brooke smiling sweetly.

“Bitch you washed that yet?” Vanjie gruffed, looking up at his man. They had exchanged handjobs before falling asleep, Brooke wiping them both off. Vanjie was weirdly proud of the fact that they had managed three orgasms in a single evening, the fact that they obviously still found each other so attractive chasing away the worries he had felt about sleeping alone.

“I used a tissue?” Brooke shrugged, a small smirk playing on his lips.

“You nasty.” Vanjie huffed. “Wash your damned self.”

“If you don’t think tissues cleans.” Brooke ran a hand down Vanjie’s back, settling on his ass. “Why do you have them then?” 

“I got all sorts of shit.” Vanjie moved, making sure Brooke could touch him, his fingers already teasing his rim, pressing down on it gently. “That stand-” Vanjie titled his head, “is stocked the fuck up for all kinds of fun.”

“Be prepared.” Brooke laughed, his fingers dipping in, searching for his prostate.

“It’s the- ah-” Vanjie groaned, Brooke hitting him exactly right, “motto.”

///

“You sure you don’t wanna come?”

“Mmmh.” Brooke said, his eyes not leaving his computer screen, Henry and Apollo both laying next to him on the couch, the cats allowed out that morning since Henry had thrown a fit. 

Brooke was embarrassingly far behind on his emails, his roadtrip combined with his vacation meaning that he hadn’t actually sat down with them properly since before the New Years. 

Steve had already cleaned out most of the inbox, but Brooke still liked to double check everything, even though he knew it wasn’t necessary. It was one of the biggest reasons it was so easy for him to brush Voss aside when they offered to manage him, since he was pretty sure Steve was the only one in the entire universe who could handle his level of micromanaging. 

“Very sure.”

“You sure sure?” 

Brooke raised an eyebrow, finally looking up from his computer at Vanjie’s tone of voice. His boyfriend was standing with his hand on his hip, a gym bag over his shoulder. 

Vanjie looked amazing, the hoodie he had clearly stolen from Brooke’s wardrobe since it was way too big matching surprisingly well with the black and blue workout pants he was wearing. 

What was not amazing though, was the look on Vanjie’s face.

“I thought we talked about this.” Brooke closed his computer halfway, putting it down on the small couch table.

“I just don’t get your stupid ass rule.” Vanjie huffed, and Brooke elected not to mention that it was their rule. 

It had been Brooke’s suggestion that he wouldn’t come into the studio, but Vanjie had agreed to it. Easier all around.

“Papi-” Brooke reached out, touching Vanjie’s hips, pulling him in between his legs. “We can’t spill what we don’t know.” 

Brooke smiled a little, hoping that he could charm the annoyance out of Vanjie. He didn’t want his first 24 hours in Vegas to turn into a fight.

“You can keep a secret.” Vanjie hadn’t released his lip, but now there was doubt in his eyes instead, and Brooke knew that he would absolutely prefer him to come in as well, even if Brooke would have nothing to do but to watch.

“We can do things separately baby.”

“Don’t mean I wanna.”

Brooke chuckled. Normally, he’d find Vanjie’s attitude annoying, but because of his vacation, it was sweet.

“I’ll see you tonight, right?” Brooke smiled. “For dinner with everyone?”

“Fine” Vanjie sighed dramatically, putting his hands around Brooke’s neck. “If you wanna be boring. Be boring.”

“I’d love nothing more.”


	3. Chapter 3

_ The boomerang is shot in a rehearsal space with grey and white walls, the company name in white letting on the back wall. _

_ Vanjie is standing front and center in a white shirt, black shoes and black shorts. Behind him there are two dancers, one in a white shirt, the other one in a grey.  _

_ They’re in a diamond formation, their eyes all locked in the mirror in front of them as they move in sync.  _

_ Vanjie moves his arms over his head, following music that can’t be heard as all three practice. _

///

“Bitch I’m bac-” Vanjie had barely opened the door to the apartment, before Riley jumped against his leg.

“Rilster!” Vanjie laughed, the dog’s paws digging into his thigh, his little tail wagging like crazy. 

“Watch out you little hoe.” Vanjie picked his dog up anyway, holding his butt, Riley’s legs going over his shoulders, the dog putting his nose in his ear. 

“Ain’t nobody walked you today?”

“He’s been walked twice, he’s just a drama queen.”

Vanjie looked up and over to Brooke who was laying on the couch in the exact outfit he had left him in that morning. He was wearing sweats that were obviously too short for him, his legs dangling over the armrest, and Vanjie wondered briefly how someone who looked as good as Brooke had so much trouble dressing himself. His boyfriend was also in a grey hoodie, the front of it decorated with a mustard stain that had refused to wash out, the hood up and around his face, the strings pulled in tight.

At home, Brooke would defend himself when he wore torn up clothes that everything else was in the wash, but he had packed that specific outfit for Vegas, had picked it out amongst everything else in his wardrobe and had taken it along by choice.

Brooke looked like he hadn’t had any human contact with Vanjie had left him that morning, and if Vanjie knew him at all, he probably hadn’t.

“You calling my dog a drama queen?”

Brooke finally looked up from the laptop that was resting on his stomach, Apollo napping in the space that was left under Brooke’s legs.

“If the shoe fits?”

Vanjie gasped, quickly covering Riley’s ears, “Don’t listen to him!” but Riley simply woffed, clearly used to his owners shenanigans. 

Vanjie was just about to read Brooke to filth, but as he actually looked at his boyfriend, Brooke was smirking, his blue eyes filled with mischief and Vanjie both loved and hated how easily he could play him.

“You done anything today sides walking Riley?” Vanjie raised an eyebrow, taking in Brooke’s outfit yet again. He was gently rocking Riley, the dog still clinging to him, and Vanjie was so happy to have his baby back.

“Hmmm.” Brooke hummed to himself. “I watched your stories?”

Vanjie felt himself blush, a flash of pride welling up in his chest.

“What’d you think?” Vanjie released Riley, the dog jumping down before he went over to the couch, Brooke finally closing the laptop and sitting up straight, his head at level with Vanjie’s chest even though he was standing.

“It was adequate.” Brooke smiled, and Vanjie reached down undo the strings on Brooke’s hoodie.

“Fuck you.”

“I’m kidding.” Brooke chuckled, allowing Vanjie to push his hood back. “It was good.”

Vanjie wasn’t going to admit that he had specifically asked Asia to tape some of the rehearsal, that he had made sure the boomerang where he executed the move to perfection.

“You know how much I love watching you slay something.” Brooke reached out, hooking his fingers in the waist of Vanjie’s black shorts. 

Vanjie was just about to pull away from the touch, his body covered in dried sweat from the rehearsals, though he knew that his cologne was drowning anything else out, when he leaned into it instead, putting his arms around Brooke’s shoulders. 

“Very, very competent.” 

Vanjie could still pop a boner if he thought too long about Brooke’s ‘Whatcha Packing’ video, hearing all of the praise his man had had for him so early in their relationship still making his heart flutter, but Vanjie’s favorite thing had been when Brooke had called him good at what he did.

It was not something Vanjie would have ever thought he’d find hot to get called, but somehow, with Brooke, getting called competent was as sexy as any nickname.

“Gimme kiss?” Vanjie smiled, running a hand through Brooke’s curls.

“Mmh.” Brooke titled his head, their lips meeting in a kiss, Vanjie sitting down in his lap, his hips moving on their own, his senses drowning in everything Brooke as it was once again so so good to have him back.

Their makeout session had turned into a long slow grind on the couch, Vanjie coming in his pants, Brooke’s kisses on his neck and his small moans of pleasure so delightfully naughty, neither of them remembering the time until Vanjie’s phone rang, Kameron asking when they were ready to leave.

///

Brooke was standing outside, the noises of Vegas in the background even though he was on the private patio of the restaurant where they were currently waiting for dessert. 

They had all ordered their last course, Brooke and Yvie’s eyes meeting over the table while Kameron and Asia had been bickering about calories.

Brooke flicked his lighter, lightning his cigarette and putting it between his lips before he leaned against the wood barrier of the patio.

The entire Drag Race Live crew had finished their long day of practice, while Brooke had spent the day on the couch and it had been absolutely perfect. 

He had answered all of his emails and emptied out his DM’s, getting his digital life back into order before he had settled in to watch the shows he knew Vanjie wasn’t interested in.

All in all. A day incredibly well spent.

“Fuck-”

Brooke looked up and over at Yvie, the other man struggling with the plastic lighter in his grip.

“Fucking shit-”

“You need a light?” Brooke cut Yvie off, holding up his own and offering it to his fellow season 11 sister. Yvie nodded, and Brooke flicked his lighter, holding the flame so Yvie could light his cigarette.

“Thanks.” Yvie smirked, his cat like energy curling around Brooke in the most pleasant way. Brooke loved being around Yvie, the other queen one of his favorite smoking partners while they had filmed the show. 

Brooke liked people who spoke their minds, who said how they felt, a lifetime of dance and dancers conditioning him to always share his feelings since it was too harmful and risque to carry resentment around when ballet required the amount of trust it did.

“You’re welcome.” Brooke smiled, he and Yvie falling into a comfortable silence, neither of them saying anything as they smoked, and Brooke could sense that Yvie was exhausted.

It made sense, the rigid work schedule of getting ready for a show a mouthful even for experienced dancers who didn’t have Yvies conditions to take into account. 

“How are you doing?”

“Me?” Brooke looked over at Yvie.

“No, the other tall Canadian who’s out here.” Yvie flicked his cigarette, his voice dripping with sarcasm though the smile on his face betrayed his true emotions. “You’ve been very busy.”

“I could say the same.”

“Not as busy as you.” If it had come from anyone else, Brooke would have taken the words as an attack, an accusation from a bitter first runner up, but with Yvie it was a simple statement, a fact said with absolute peace. “You know what they say. Heavy is the head that wears the crown.”

“I’ve had practice.”

Yvie laughed, and Brooke was reminded exactly how lively Yvie could be, how bright he shined when he was allowed to do things his own way.

In a way, Brooke thought that it had been good for Yvie that he hadn’t won, even though he’d never say those words out loud. 

Yvie had worn the most amazing costumes for DragCon, strutting around like a peacock, the fans all telling him that he should have won, and Brooke was happy for that, the fan support for a runner up on Drag Race almost always greater than what the current reigning received.

The scrutiny on a winner was ruthless, and while Brooke had practice in carrying a crown from Miss Continental, the public interest in that pageant was nothing compared to the hoards of people online who followed his every move, just waiting to tear him down.

Brooke had an age old rule of avoiding comments online, his anxiety unable to deal with it, but things still slipped through one way or another, the criticisms mostly coming from well meaning acquaintances who wanted to make sure he knew what was said about him online.

He was sure it was done with the best intentions when people he barely knew shared the online drama, but he so wished that they wouldn’t.

Brooke had been made fun of for his costumes, for his weight, his hair, his height. A video of how he had lost a wig during a performance still circulating around as a reason why he shouldn’t have been crowned, subreddits and hate accounts on Instagram and Twitter dedicated to criticising everything about him. 

It was sort of a miracle that Brooke hadn’t fallen into any deep depressive episodes, and if he had been in his 20’s, he was sure that he would have. 

At 34 however, he was more robust, his shields thicker, his confidence stronger, and after all, it was nearly impossible to truly let strangers get to you when you had a boyfriend who loved you with his entire heart, and who simply couldn’t help sharing every little thing he adored about you.

“Are you doing any contorting for the show?”

Brooke and Yvie chatted back and forth, one cigarette turning to two. Brooke wasn’t worried about journalists or audiences at shows asking about Yvie’s part of the Drag Race Live performance, so he saw no reason why they couldn’t talk about it. 

“Brock!” They both snapped their heads to the noise of Vanjie’s voice hollering across the patio. “Where you at?!”

Both Brooke and Yvie leaned over the railing, looking down at Vanjie who was standing at the restaurants back exit, one hand still on the door.

“Up here.” Brooke waved, his cigarette dangling from his lip, and Vanjie looked up, his face breaking into a smile.

“You forgot your phone asshole.”

Brooke patted his back pocket and Vanjie was exactly right, his phone probably laying on his seat inside. “Woops.”

“You just lucky I protected those nudes you got on there from Asias sneaky ass fingers. She was going all Sherlock Holmes trying to figure out your code.”

Brooke chuckled, Asia of course stirring up troubles like always. “Thanks Papi.”

“You guys gonna come in for dessert or what?”

“Give us a minute.” Brooke took his cigarette, waving it a bit, and he was sure that he saw Vanjie roll his eyes.

“As long as you wash your damned mouth.”

The door closed, and Brooke and Yvie looked at each other, both of them snickering. Yvie stood up straight, taking a deep drag of his cigarette, the ember of it glowing as he sucked the rest of the smoke down. Brooke did the same before he dropped his own, stepping on it to make sure it was out.

“I can’t believe you two assholes are still together.” 

Brooke shook his head, Yvie’s words not surprising him at all. The other queen had been supportive of them right from the start, and had happily defended them over and over again when media and drama channels had tried to say that Branjie was fake, but Brooke also knew that Yvie was someone who spoke his truth, and that Yvie could easily see all the ways that he and Vanjie were different, all the corners where they didn’t fit.

“It’s a modern day miracle.”

///

“Fuck-” Vanjie groaned as he tried to get out of his jeans, wiggling around on the bed, his fingers fumbling with the button, his world turning round and round and round.

Dinner had been amazing, Vanjie laughing and talking and drinking with his sisters. Brooke had disappeared before dessert had been served, Vanjie barely even noticing he was gone at first since he had been so caught up in talking with Derrick. 

Vanjie had never really worked with Derrick before, and he hadn’t really known what to expect from the other queen, but they had clicked really well, Derricks first words to Vanjie how much he had loved the Diva worship challenge.

“Fu!” Vanjie groaned to himself as he finally got his jeans unbuttoned. He took them off, throwing them into the corner of the room. “Yes!”

Naomi had poured them all wine, ordering bottle after bottle for the table and refilling Vanjie’s glass over and over again. Under any other circumstances, Vanjie would have shouted from the rooftops that red wine was disgusting, and that he wanted vodka, but Naomi was so cool that he hadn’t dared, the queen someone he really admired and looked up to, so he had emptied each and every glass.

In a club, Vanjie could hold his drink like few others, but wine was its own beast, Vanjie not even realising how drunk he actually was until Brooke had asked if he could taste his chocolate dessert, and Vanjie had slapped the spoon right out of Brooke’s hand.

Brooke had helped him out of his jacket as soon as they got back to their apartment, Vanjie hanging off of Brooke’s arm the entire walk home, Kameron Brooke and Yvie the only ones who weren’t drunk.

Vanjie felt a dip in the bed, Brooke sitting down on the edge. He was just in his sweats from early, the pants still stupidly short. “How are you feeling?”

“Fine bitch.” Vanjie huffed, even though the room was still spinning. “I’m fine as fuck.”

“Very fine.” Brooke chuckled, the sound feeling like a warm blanket was spreading out over Vanjie’s tipsy sleepy body. “I got you some water.” Brooke held out a bottle, and Vanjie took it.

“Watch out everybody, nurse Brock has entered the arena.” Vanjie tried to twist the cap, but he couldn’t get his fingers to work. "Nurse Brock. That a Pokemon bitch."

"Are you making fun of me?"

"Nope."

Brooke raised an eyebrow, but he still took the bottle, opening it up. “Nurse Brock can exit the area as well, just so you know, in case the patient acts up.” Brooke held out the bottle, clearly expecting Vanjie to take it, not even realising what he had actually said. 

“No!” Vanjie yelled, sitting up straight, nearly knocking the bottle out of Brooke’s hand, the volume of his voice even surprising himself. “Don’t leave.” Vanjie gripped his arm, his fingers digging into Brooke’s biceps. “Don’t leave.”

“Babe-” Vanjie felt a hand touch his cheek, Brooke gently holding his face. “I won’t, okay?”

“Okay…” Vanjie nodded, biting his lip.

“Now drink your water.” Brooke smiled, taking advantage of the fact that he was holding Vanjie’s face, putting the bottle against his lips, “and pray to whatever gods you believe in that you won’t be hungover tomorrow.”


	4. Chapter 4

“Mprfh!” Vanjie opened his eyes as something warm and furry touched his face. He looked around, spotting Apollo who had sat his butt directly on his face.

“Ew!” Vanjie opened his mouth, but all he received for his efforts was a mouthful for fur. “No!” Apollo turned around, the cat attempting to curl around Vanjie’s head, apparently not at all scared about the humans outbursts. Damned Brooke and damned how much he loved those furry bastards. 

“Get off-” Vanjie pushed at Apollo, but the cat only meowed. “Apollo-” Vanjie finally got his hand under the cat and lifted him up, settling him on his chest instead which the majesty seemed to accept.

“You little shit.” Vanjie groaned, his fingers running through the grey fur. 

Vanjie had no idea why, but Apollo loved him, the cat always finding him whenever he was home and he very clearly preferring him over Brooke. He hadn’t rubbed it in his boyfriends face yet. He was hiding that tidbit for the perfect opportunity. 

Apollo started purring, and Vanjie sighed, the cat rubbing his head against Vanjie’s collarbone.

“Don’t you play sweet.”

Vanjie could feel his eyes grow heavy again, a consistent hammering knocking around in the back of his brain, his stomach grumbling, but he was too tired to get up. 

“Are you awake?” Vanjie heard a male voice. “I heard a scream.”

“You got anyone else screaming in your bed?” Vanjie looked over at the door, Brooke standing there. 

“Only you.” Brooke smiled, and Vanjie returned it. Brooke was leaning against the doorframe, his forearms flexed deliciously as he was in a white t-shirt, a pair of workout pants slung low on his hips. Vanjie could see that the shirt was soaked with sweat, Brooke’s blonde curls slightly damp.

“You been to the gym?”

“Mmh.”

Vanjie tried to sit up, but the moment caused a spike of prickling pain to rush through his brain. 

Vanjie dumped back on the bed, Apollo getting up with an offended mewl, but all Vanjie could focus on was Brooke’s chuckle, his boyfriend daring to laugh at his pain. 

“I’ll get you a water.”

Vanjie wanted to say something, but he was already drifting off, his big pillow so soft and fluffy. 

Vanjie had fallen properly asleep once again, when he was woken up by something cold pressing against his cheek.

“NO!” Vanjie eyes flew open and he smacked at the object, only to hear Brooke laugh again.

“I thought you were awake?” Brooke smiled, the man leaning over the bed, an ice cold bottle in his hand, which was what he had pushed against his face.

“Bitch!” Vanjie slapped at Brooke’s hip. It was so typical of him to tease him, so typical of Brooke to make light of a situation where Vanjie actually felt pretty damned sick, but he wouldn’t want his boyfriend any other way.

Brooke helped him sit up, Vanjie growling under his breath, but then he was handed the bottle of water, the cap unscrewed, pills following right behind, the liquid feeling absolutely delicious as he drank it down. 

“Do you want a bottle of gatorade?” Brooke sat down, the bed dipping. Vanjie knew Brooke didn’t understand his obsession with the drink, but Vanjie didn’t understand how Brooke could drink beer.

“Nah.” Vanjie leaned against him, resting his head on Brooke’s shoulder. “Look at you-” Vanjie turned his head, pressing a kiss into the damp fabric of his shirt. “Giving that nurse Brock special.”

“So you do remember last night?” Brooke smirked, and Vanjie guessed that it was fair, most of the night swallowed up by darkness, but he did very vividly remember Brooke putting him to bed.

“Ain’t gonna forget how sweet you are.” Vanjie crawled even closer, sneaking a hand under Brooke’s t-shirt as he threw a leg over his lap. Vanjie didn’t have to look up sense that Brooke was blushing, a sharp intake of breath telling him everything he needed to know. “Lil nurse Brockie boo.”

Brooke had been able to play Vanjie like a fiddle since that first smile in the Werq room. From the moment they had met Brooke could take him apart with a single glance, a quick comment or a touch, but Vanjie was learning Brooke’s buttons, and he was pushing them right back.

“Don’t call me that” Brooke growled, running a hand through Vanjie’s hair.

“You asking or telling?”

“Demanding.” Brooke tugged at his hair, and Vanjie moaned, the pain a delicious counterpoint to the throbbing that was slowly dying down. 

“Mmh-” Vanjie ran his hand down Brooke’s stomach, fingering the edge of his sweats. He was just about to actually sneak into Brooke’s underwear, when he felt fingers grab his wrist.

“I haven’t shower-”

“I know-” Brooke blushed again, and Vanjie chuckled. “Vodka didn’t kill my nostrils-” Vanjie smirked, falling backwards, a surprised sound coming from Brooke as he took him with him, Vanjie’s leg grabbing his hip and pulling him down. “You a whole lot of mans.”

Brooke groaned and hid his head in Vanjie’s shoulder. “Idiot."

“Watch your damn mouth.” Vanjie ran a hand through Brooke’s hair. They laid like that for a while, Vanjie drifting, the painkillers slowly working, Brooke humming against his neck.

“What you training today?” Vanjie ran a hand down his back. He had recognised the song Brooke was humming, the Greatest Showman on Brooke’s heavy rotation ever since they had watched together on a flight. 

Vanjie was used to hearing his man mumbling along to the songs, had even seen him move his hands and do a few steps when he was cooking if he was listening, Brooke obviously choreographing in his head.

“Just some stretches-” Brooke yawned, his entire body relaxed and heavy on top of Vanjie, “and my Continental routine.”

“Ah-” Vanjie smiled, the answer making a whole lot of sense. “No ballet?”

Brooke had been asked to rejoin Trockadero for a performance, and from the moment Brooke had gotten the email, he had somehow managed to find the time to visit the gym even more. 

Vanjie knew Brooke was worried if he could get in shape, had heard interviews where he spoke about his lacking physics, though Vanjie hadn’t noticed it yet.

“Not yet,” Brooke shook his head, twisting a bit so he could look at Vanjie’s face, “Continental comes first.”

“Course.” Vanjie bit his lip. He was okay with Brooke doing Continental, knew what it meant to him - most of all since it was the first Canadian edition of the pageant in years, but it still hurt every time he had to hear that Brooke wouldn’t be there for opening night.

“When you leaving for fittings?”

“After lunch.” Brooke shuffled a bit, rolling them onto their sides, Vanjie’s leg still on his hip, their groins touching. Brooke was flying to San Francisco to have Jacklynn of Dallas Coulter do the final fittings on his Continental gown. 

Vanjie had seen photos of it, the neon number something he knew Brooke would look absolutely stunning in. Brooke had promised he’d try to come back as quickly as possible, but it usually took a day or two since both Brooke and Jacklynn always paid attention to the details.

“My pageant queen.” Vanjie smiled, though he was unsure if it reached his eyes. “Work ain’t ever don-”

Vanjie didn’t get to finish his sentence as his phone rang, his alarm going off, and he groaned deeply. Vanjie had thought he’d have time with Brooke in the morning before he had had to go for rehearsals, but because he had been hungover, he had slept in and missed the time with his man. Vanjie reached down and grabbed it, turning his alarm off before he dropped it on the bed.

“Fuck” Vanjie burrowed himself in Brooke’s arms, their cocks half hard and rubbing against each other. “Ain’t fair they putting rehearsals in the morning.”

“It’s 10.30”

“Still morning.” Vanjie grumbled. “Don’t wanna go to work.”

“You have to-” Brooke ran a hand over Vanjie’s back, touching his skin, petting him gently. “Since you’re the idiot who took a three month residency.”

Vanjie huffed. “Ain’t no idiot.”

“You are a little bit-” Brooke kissed his ear, biting the lobe, and Vanjie yelped. 

“Bitch don’t” Vanjie sat up, Brooke groaning as he planted his hand square in his chest, his man laying under him, Vanjie’s knees on each side of Brooke.

“No one forced you to drink that much.” Brooke smiled, putting his hands on Vanjie’s thighs, his fingers digging into the flesh.

“You met Asia?” Vanjie raised a brow. 

“So it’s Asia’s fault you need to take the day off?” Brooke bucked his hips, a smile on his face, and Vanjie moaned as he was jolted.

“Bitch I ain’t taking no day off.” Vanjie tightened his legs, digging his knees into Brooke’s side. “You think a little drinks gonna get me down?” Vanjie huffed, not even registering that Brooke was reaching under his shirt, pulling it up up up and over his hips. “I used’a work at Mac.” Vanjie raised his arms, simply following Brooke’s lead. “You thinking I can’t do my job with a hangover?”

“I bet the little old ladies loved that.” Brooke smiled, throwing Vanjie’s shirt to the corner of the room.

Vanjie was just about to protest, when Brooke pulled him down and kissing him. It was downright filthy, Brooke prying him open and Vanjie grounded down, Brooke’s hips chanting up to meet him, his feet firmly planted on the bed.

“You got a present for me?” Vanjie teased, his tone light, even though he could hear the want in his own voice. He loved Brooke’s cock, loved how fat and perfect it was, loved how good it felt to be fucked. Brooke was almost always ready after a trip to the gym, the endorphins practically an aphrodisiac. 

“You-” Brooke moaned, tightening his grip. “You have work.” Brooke took Vanjie’s phone, holding it up, and Vanjie bit his lip briefly as he saw that it was already 10.50. He hadn’t showered, hadn’t styled his hair, hadn’t even brushed his teeth, but Vanessa Vanjie Mateo had never been known for being responsible. 

“Guess you better hurry that good dick then.” Vanjie grounded down, pressing against him.

“Hurry?” Brooke huffed, “I’m not a teen.”

“No you not,” Vanjie smirked, leaning down, their lips inches from each other, “and thank fuck for that.” 

Vanjie was almost scared Brooke wouldn’t take the bait, that his sense of duty would be too great, but then, he reached up, grabbing Vanjie and rolling them over, Brooke flipping Vanjie with a hand on his hip, a hiss leaving him as his nipples touched the bed, everything aroused and heightened.

Vanjie wanted to whine, wanted Brooke to bite his nipples, wanted to tease them and test him, but Brooke rubbing against his ass was so sinfully good - very, very good.

“Lube-”

“I know.” Brooke kissed his neck, and Vanjie heard the nightstand open and close. He had gotten the squeeze tubes, and he cursed at himself for the fact that he hadn’t opted for a pump bottle as he pulled his own pants down, buchinger them around his knees.

There was no way he would make that mistake on the road, the time it took for Brooke to uncap not a luxury they would have while touring Europe with Werq the World.

“Tell me what you want?” Brooke groaned into his ear, and Vanjie clamped his legs together, Brooke moaning at the sensation. Vanjie knew he loved them and it was very very motivating at the gym when he knew that he could always catch Brooke staring, the squads practically doing themselves when he had the memories of the obvious lust clar in his mind. 

“Please.”

Brooke chuckled, raising himself up on his elbow and Vanjie yelped as ice cold lube drizzled all over his ass.

“Bitch!” Vanjie tried to hit him, tried to kick him, but Brooke had him locked down. “Heat that shit up!“ 

Vanjie moaned as he felt Brooke’s hand spread lube between his cheeks, down his thighs. Vanjie was enjoying himself, loved everything, and then, Brooke stopped.

“What-” Vanjie tried to twist his head, tried to get a look at Brooke. 

“You haven’t told me.” Brooke lowered himself down, his hard cock settling between Vanjie’s thighs. “What you want.”

“Fuck me-“ Vanjie moaned, his fingers fisting the duvet. “Fuck me.”

“As you wish.” Brooke kissed his neck. “As you wish.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A shorter chapter, but with everything that's going on I think we all need some distractions.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to Frey for betaing!

Brooke hummed along to the music in his ears as he turned over the book in his hand, reading the back of it before taking another sip of his takeaway coffee, his elbow resting on his suitcase.

He was at the McCarran International airport, waiting to board his flight to San Francisco, where Jacklynn from Dallas Coulter was waiting for him, so they could do the final fittings and touches on the gown he had ordered for his Miss Continental appearance.

Jacklynn was a joy to work with, Brooke actually looking forward to her emails and the progress pictures she sent along, the designer's eye always picking out things that elevated Brooke’s ideas and visions, each costume only growing in quality and concept as their confidence and friendship solidified.

Brooke had barely managed to get Vanjie out the door in time for his boyfriend to get picked up by the Voss car, Kameron actually already walking down the hall when he had given Vanjie a kiss and told him he’d see him the next day. 

Brooke put the book back on the shelf - a socio realistic story not sounding all that appealing for his short flight. He picked up another one, briefly wondering if he should text someone from the Trockadero crew to ask for their recommendations. Brooke hadn’t packed any of his books for Vegas, both the pets, and most importantly Vanjie, needing his full attention when the apartment was that small, Henry never taking well to Brooke daring to read if he was petting him, while Vanjie often saw the back of a book as a challenge to convince Brooke to have sex as soon as possible.

It was nice to have a surefire way to tempt his boyfriend into sex, but with Vanjie it wasn’t really needed - the other man downright unbuttoning his jeans if Brooke smiled at him just right.

It was incredible to have that power over another human, and it felt important not to misuse the trust and the easy joy that always played under their sex life.

Brooke heard his gate being called on the speakers and he grabbed the third book - the cover suggesting it was some sort of a high fantasy novel with a convoluted plot guaranteed to be extensive enough for him to get knocked out the moment he opened it in bed. 

Brooke could have just as easily taken a sleeping pill, but if he had brought the medication along, he’d have to admit to himself that there was a teeny tiny part of his brain that bothered him. It was the littlest voice, but it was constantly there, churning away on the fact that Brooke was a bad boyfriend, since he wouldn’t be there for the premiere of Drag Race Live next week.

Brooke wasn’t in doubt about his decision though, his professionalism and drag persona pushing the voice down and turning it off.

There was no way he could skip presenting at and being present for Miss Continental Canada, the fact that his home country had gotten a chance to pick someone to impress at the pageant that changed his life, not something he could or would skip out on. 

Brooke sat down at his gate, the sun at least shining outside as he finished his phone out of his pocket. It was a short flight, but Brooke wasn’t exactly looking forward to getting crammed into a seat that was never big enough for his height.

Brooke quickly checked his emails and social media, nothing new or exciting arriving in his inboxes, so he did what everybody else would have done.

Taking advantage of the giant windows and the fact that he had worn his good hoodie, he decided to do a mini selfie session at the airport.

///

“Just so everybody knows, I’ve already performed here.” Derrick unzipped his hoodie as they walked through the casino. Vanjie could feel the sensation of cameras on them. A special skill he had evolved during his year with Brooke. He always knew when he was being filmed.

“What? No way. Seems like I wasn’t listening the other five times you mentioned it,” Naomi drawled, and Vanjie elbowed him. Derrick looked a bit upset, but didn’t say anything.

“And this!” Brandon pushed the doors open, turning around and throwing his hands up. “This is where you will all be working for the next months!”

“Wow!” Vanjie couldn’t keep the grin off of his face, their stage in the heart of the Flamingo set up for the show. He looked around, taking in the sight of all the builders that moved around like little ants, all of them working hard, screwing in the last light bulbs, doing the last coats of paint, and adjusting the final details for everything to be ready.

“It looks great.” Vanjie felt a hand on his arm, Yvie squeezing his elbow, his face a giant smile, and Vanjie nodded. It did look great indeed.

“Mmmh.” It was rare for Vanjie to be speechless, but that was how he felt. He could feel his body bubble - his stomach tight with anticipation, nerves and excitement swirling inside of him, and he wished he could call Brooke.

“If everyone could come on stage please!” Brandon waved, Yvie let go of him.

“Yes sir!” Vanjie did a salute, only really acting for himself, even though it earned a laugh from Naomi as they made their way to the stage.

“Does everyone have their buddy?”

“My buddy?” Vanjie looks for Sebastian. He and Sebastian really clicked. No one else had noticed that Vanjie was feeling upset about Brooke leaving this morning, but Sebastian had picked up on it instantly, his partner pushing and prodding him. Sebastian shrugged, and Vanjie noticed that no one else had gone for their dancers. 

It was in that moment, that he realised he should probably have read his emails.

“Umh-” Vanjie bit his lip, unsure of what to do. A part of him wanted to raise his hand, and he blushed as he realised that he felt exactly like he had done in high school. Confused, embarrassed and unsure of himself. 

Kameron walked by, and Vanjie reached out, grabbing the other queen's elbow. “Kam-”

“Are you okay?” Kameron raised a brow, his brown eyes taking in Vanjie’s face.

“I don’t know shit about no buddies.”

“Oh-” Kameron smiled. “It’s your dressing room buddy.” Kameron freed himself, and Vanjie watched as he walked over to Asia, the two of them clearly paired up together.

“Well who-” Vanjie looked around, taking a step towards Yvie but before he could go over to ask, Naomi had come back, the tall man handing Yvie a bottle of water, an easy laugh confirming that they were sharing as well.

Vanjie was just about to panic, when he felt an arm sneak into his, someone locking their elbows together. He was hit with a flowery scent, and as Vanjie turned his head, he was hit with the sight of Derrick Berry, a giant smile decorating the other mans face.

“Howdy, partner.”

///

“Are you at the Flamingo right now?”

Brooke was standing on the little podium in Jacklynn’s studio, the woman on her knees in front of him, as she was putting the finishing touches on his gown.

“Mmmh!” 

Brooke smiled as he could hear Vanjie’s voice ringing through the speakers of his phone. His boyfriend had called him just as Brooke had gotten into the gown Jacklynn had made for him, and the call had somehow turned into a conference one, Vanjie laying on the table to the side, babbling about his day.

“Derrick’s gonna bring his stereo to the room so we can listen to Britney.”

“Thank you, Miss Vanjie.” Brooke smirked. He knew that nothing would ever compare to Vanjie’s obsession with Rihanna, but after their Diva worship challenge, Brooke had rediscovered an appreciation for Britney, even the mention of the pop stars name filling him with pride and a warm fondness as he remembered how much Vanjie had excelled.

“We getting a mini fridge too.”

“What?” Brooke wrinkled his brow. “A fridge? Why?”

It was always a big moment to be given your dressing room for a production, but Brooke had forgotten that this was the very first time that Vanjie would be doing a show that wasn’t traveling. Even though his boyfriend was a very accomplished drag queen, Vanjie had never worked at a theater or a club that gave their performers their very own space.

“The snacks!” Brooke snorted, Vanjie’s enthusiasm burning through the phone, his boyfriend practically bursting at the seams with pure excitement. “Ain’t none of the other rooms got a fridge.” 

“Ah, of course.” Brooke could hear Jacklynn’s snicker, the warmth in his voice probably plenty prominent, but it was impossible not to feel fond when Vanjie was being his ridiculous self. Decorating their apartment in L.A had become a passion project, and if Brooke could believe that his man would act anything like himself, Derrick had a perfect storm of makeover enthusiasm coming his way.

“I can’t wait to see it Pap- Ow!” Brooke felt something prick his leg, and he jerked away from the pain.

“Mami? You okay?!”

“I’m fine. I’m fine.”

“Sorry, B” Jacklynn looked up at him with a smile, speaking through the needles in her mouth. She was measuring the entire dress out to be the perfect pageant-regulated one and a half inch above the ground while Brooke was wearing his heels, and he loved her for the attention to detail, and the fact that she bothered to get everything exactly right.

Brooke knew he wouldn't be the one on display, but there was no way he would be standing there representing the competition of Miss Continental and not have his I’s dotted and his T’s crossed. He had ordered a batch of the extra thick foundation he used to cover tattoos as well - the process slow and painstakingly, but Courtney had promised to help out, and Brooke was sort of looking forward to a chill morning with her in a hotel room, just the two of them. 

“Wait, you still at the fitting?”

“Mmh.” Brooke didn’t know when his boyfriend had expected him to have left, but that was Vanjie when he got completely caught up in something he was genuinely excited about. He forgot everything and everyone, and Brooke loved that about him.

“You want me to hang up?” Vanjie suddenly sounded self conscious, like he was worried if he was overstepping. 

“You’re much more entertaining than the radio.” Brooke chuckled, Jacklynn nodding even though she had returned to her work.

“Hmm.” Vanjie was quiet for a second. “If you still at the studio-”

“I am.”

“Can I see the dress?”

“Really?” Brooke looked at his phone. “You don’t want the surprise?” It had become somewhat of a ritual between them, Brooke and Vanjie constantly surprising each other with the costumes they busted out. It had gotten harder and harder to really truly keep a secret as they had moved in together, but so far Brooke felt like he had done a good job, and he knew that Vanjie would appreciate the neon fantasy he had ordered, the colors in part picked because of his boyfriend's love for boldness.

“When you ever known me to be patient?”

Brooke snorted, the answer exactly on brand, impatience one of the most defining traits of Vanjie’s character.

“Let me get my phone.”

///

Vanjie felt like time was passing at hyperspeed, his days full in a way he hadn’t experienced since he had last worked at Mac.

Brooke had helped him move into his dressing room space, but besides that he had barely been at the Flamingo. He had said hi to Derrick as well as Nebraska - Derricks boyfriend always hanging around - and had even plugged the fridge in, but Vanjie could see on Nebraska's face that he was miffed at the fact he hadn't stuck around or struck up a deeper conversation.

Vanjie went to rehearsals in the morning, everyone getting the final details down. Vanjie practiced until his body felt sore, and while he knew Sebastian could probably wake him up in the middle of the night and ask him to do his choreo right then and there, he still felt the nervous prickles of something really big coming up dancing under his skin.

In the afternoons they did media, Voss and VH1 rolling out the big guns for the premiere, and all of them were asked to do various things, Vanjie himself often pushed to the forefront of whatever they were doing for promotions that specific day.

Vanjie loved every second of it, but what he loved the most, was coming home to Brooke every single day.

They had lived together for months already, but somehow, Brooke felt different in Vegas than he did in LA, his boyfriend lounging around, barely putting in a day's work besides going to the gym, Brooke practicing his own thing over and over and over again, his ballet performance with Trockadero luring on the horisont. 

“Hey.”

Vanjie closed the door to the bedroom behind him, Riley banished to the couch along with the cats.

“Hey.” Brooke didn’t look up, but Vanjie wasn’t discouraged. Brooke was lying in bed, his chest bare, a giant stack of papers in his hand.

“What you reading?” Vanjie crawled onto the bed, nudging Brooke’s arm, his boyfriend lifting it up so he could snuggle up, and Vanjie smiled to himself at how well he had trained his boyfriend. 

“Rereading.”

Vanjie rolled his eyes, laying his head down on his man's chest.

“What you rereading then?” Vanjie titled his head, kissing under Brooke’s chin, making his boyfriend chuckle.

“The Miss Continental Rulebook.” Brooke finally put the papers down, shuffling a little so Vanjie was more comfortable. 

“Ain’t you just hosting the gig?”

Brooke bit his lip, shrugging slightly. 

“This another waxing moment?” Vanjie ran a hand over Brooke’s chest, touching the skin. 

Brooke’s entire body was silky smoothe, and it had been quite the chok when Vanjie had come home to find that Brooke had been waxed literally everywhere, chest, arms, stomach, dick, balls, ass and legs all taken care of in one painful afternoon. 

It wasn’t an explicit rule for Miss Continental, but it was greatly encouraged that all competitors appeared as ladylike as possible, though Vanjie sincerely hoped no one was going to be checking his boyfriends crack.

“God, you such a fucking nerd.”

“What gave it away?”

“Everything ‘bout you.” Vanjie titled his head, and Brooke gave him the kiss he wanted, Vanjie snuggling even closer into Brooke’s arms since he already knew that he’d miss him so very much when he left for Canada in the morning.


	6. Chapter 6

Vanjie yawned as he pulled his shirt over his head, dumping it down on the locker room bench. Brooke was tying the string on his gym shorts next to him, and it was a true testament to how tired Vanjie was that he hadn’t even ogled his man’s butt. Vanjie grabbed his tank top and slipped into it when he heard Brooke chuckle.

“What?” Vanjie knew he was giving serious side eye, but his boyfriend was way too chipper and awake. “What you looking at?” They were the only ones in the locker room, so Vanjie didn’t mind letting his sass out. 

“You do know that you could have just stayed home, right?” Brooke put his foot up on the bench, tying his shoes. “I can go by myself.”

“Bitch-” Vanjie groaned. It was sweet that Brooke had thought he had come along for him, and it wasn’t actually that far out, Vanjie happily participating in all kinds of activities he’d have previously avoided like the plague if it meant spending time with Brooke, and the gym was definitely on the list, but this time, he had actually attended for his own agenda.

“Dino says-”

“That’s your dance partner right?” Brooke picked Vanjie’s shirt and shoes up, putting them in the locker with his own stuff like that was something they did, the easy familiarity still making Vanjie’s heart soar even though they lived together.

“Mmh.” Vanjie smiled, Brooke apparently actually listening as Vanjie had told him about his day. “I gotta work on those thighs-”

“Really?” Brooke looked over his shoulder. “You already have excellent thighs.” 

“Shut it.” Vanjie smirked, Brooke’s praise like sinking into a warm bathtub. “Sliding on a pole ain’t nowhere as easy as-” Vanjie was cut off as Brooke put a hand over his mouth.

“Ah ba ba-” Brooke smiled, his blue eyes filled with mischief, and Vanjie realised that he had almost shared a part of the show that no one had put online yet. “I already told you, I don’t want to kno-”

Vanjie licked Brooke’s palm, but instead of pulling away in disgust like Vanjie himself would have done, he simply raised an eyebrow. 

“If you think that’s going to gross me out,” Brooke chuckled, his hand still firmly over Vanjie’s mouth, “you don’t know me at all.”

Vanji rolled his eyes, and Brooke released him, giving him a quick kiss that melted his annoyance away.

“Weirdo.” Vanjie smiled, grabbing his cap and putting it on. 

“You love me.”

“Mmmh.” Vanjie sat down, waiting for Brooke, who had grabbed their water bottles. 

“If you want,” Brooke looked over at Vanjie, the water running as he waited for it to cool, “I have the perfect idea for cardio.”

///

_ Brooke bends forward as he puts the phone down on the floor. The camera is pointing out on an open empty rehearsal space, big windows on the other side out to the street, hardwood floor under Brooke’s feet. He’s in gym shorts and a t-shirt, slight sweat stains under his arm. _

_ Brooke smiles and waves at the camera. _

_ “You got it all set up?” Vanjie’s voice booms from the side, and Brooke nods.  _

_ “We’re live.” _

_ “You just give me the countdown.”  _

_ Brooke nods. “Divina,” Brooke smiles, “this one goes out to you.” _

_ “And Baga and Blu!” Vanjie yells from outside the screen. _

_ “And Baga and Blu,” Brooke chuckles. _

_ “We don’t discriminate, we participate.”  _

_ Brooke laughs, and the intro notes of ‘Break up (Bye Bye)’ starts playing. Vanjie runs into the frame in his light purple tank top and black shirts. They hit the mark exactly right, both of them doing the choreo from the episode to perfection.  _

///

“Okay, so-” Brooke grabbed his options from the wardrobe, turning around to look at his boyfriend. 

“I have this,” Brooke held up the light blue shirt Steve had given him for his birthday about five years ago, “or this.” Brooke held up his other option - that shirt one Angela had sent him in the mail after he had written under one of her photos that Justin looked good. “Which one should I wear?”

“Neither.” Vanjie was standing with their iron in hand, the whole thing looking practically comedic. Brooke had barely had to ask Vanjie if he would please please iron his shirt, his boyfriend somehow almost magical with how good he was at getting every last wrinkle out perfectly. “You shitting me, right?”

“What? No?” Brooke looked at them. “They’re my nice shirts.” They were the ones he had packed specifically for his trip to Toronto, showing up and being well dressed in boy clothes at the hotel just as important for a former Miss Continental as it was for the new contestants. 

Vanjie had that look on his face, the very specific one he wore when Brooke did something that choked him to the core. The last time he had seen it, had been when he had made one of his mayo and cheese sandwiches, Vanjie nearly retching in the sink at the sight. 

“Gimme the blue one.” Brooke held it out, Vanjie taking it from his hands and putting it on the ironing board. Brooke waited for a second, expecting some sort of reaction, but nothing came.

“So, are we going to-”

“Find your slacks and I’ma iron those too.” Vanjie flipped the sleeve, carefully ironing the cuff. Brooke was just about to do as he was told, when he continued talking, “you better hope you getting the good tips this weekend,” Vanjie looked up, a small smile on his lips, “cause we going shopping the minute you back.”

Brooke laughed, Vanjie the only one who could read him so completely while still being supportive.

///

“Biiiiiitch-” Vanjie purred, a giant smile on her face as she watched herself in the mirror. She was brushing the last layers of golden bronzer on her skin, her makeup done to perfection.

She had spent last night in Kameron’s apartment, the two of them watching movies together on the couch, Asia weirdly enough showing up minutes after Vanjie had posted a picture of her and Kameron together. 

“Fuck, I look good!”

Derrick laughed, and Vanjie chuckled. Tonight was opening night, and excitement was humming through Vanjie’s body. She had a giant drink on the table, half of it gone. 

“You better watch out,” Derrick smirked, her blue eyes focusing on Vanjie. Derrick had put Britney on the moment she arrived, Nebraska as always right behind her, the other queen sitting on the couch in their room, phone in hand. “If you’re not careful, you’re going to turn into a proper Vegas girl.”

“Nu uh,” Vanjie snorted. She enjoyed Derricks company, and she loved Coco, but Vegas wasn’t her city, and it’d never be that. “You ain’t getting nothing but my dead ass out of L.A.”

///

“Oh shit.” Courtney smiled brightly, a giddy sound leaving her as she practically spun around, and Brooke couldn't help but chuckle. 

They had only just arrived at the Phoenix Concert Theater where the pageant was held. Courtney had arrived last night, Brooke and her sharing a room, the two friends catching up with facemasks, movies, and room service after Brooke had run through the itinerary and her duties for the evening to come.

No one had said anything about Brooke’s shirt not being nice, but she had taken some time at the airport to look at some of Vanjie’s favorite brands, and while the price tag of Gucci still gave her hives, the 2020 spring collection did look nice.

Courtney was wearing one of her galaxy backpacks, everything Brooke could possibly need in it, along with some stuff Brooke herself was sure she’d never think of on her own.

Brooke looked around the backstage area, queens and helpers, dancers and tech people, all moving together, the thing most of all looking like a beehive.

“Do you want an update?”

Brooke was pulled out of her thoughts, one of the contestants looking weirdly familiar. Courtney was looking up at her with a smile, her own phone in hand. Brooke had given Courtney hers as soon as they got in the taxi from the hotel to the theater, her last message a picture to Vanjie of her and Courtney together.

“I’m good.”

///

The Flamingo was completely filled, the chatter of the audience even travelling backstage. Vanjie was standing between Yvie and Naomi, everyone waiting to actually get on stage with Asia in front.

“It’s exciting, isn’t it?”

Vanjie looked over her shoulder and up at Naomi, the queen standing there with a big smile on her lips. Vanjie knew she should probably be unbothered that Naomi was her coworker by now, but more often than not, when Vanjie looked at her, she felt that little fanboy deep in her stomach, the fact that drag was her actual job and not just a dream too wild and crazy to understand.

“Mmh.” Vanjie nodded, and Naomi laughed, her hand landing on Vanjie’s shoulder, and she leaned into it, the touch soothing the excitement that was swirling in her.

  
  


///

_ “Next up in the bathing suit category, we have contestant number 6, Sierra Reflections!” _

_ Brooke is standing on a brown stage, microphone in hand, a stack of papers in her other one, the Miss Canada Continental banner hung in the background. A contestant walks on the stage in a black bathing suit.  _

_ “She is a libra-” _

_ Brooke takes a pause as Sierra poses on stage, walking around like she owns it.  _

_ “-Just like my boyfriend.” _

_ Brooke laughs, and the audience claps and laughs with her, even the contestant on stage smiling. _

///

Vanjie was exhausted, but so happy. The show had gone amazingly, Vanjie remembering all of her moves, the audience going fucking wild when she descended from the ceiling. 

Voss had yelled that there would be champagne backstage and that they all should hurry back, but when Vanjie opened the door to her dressing room, all she saw was a giant bouquet of red roses on her table.

“What the fuc-” Vanjie walked over, a white card placed on top. Vanjie took it, her fingers almost shaking as she opened it.

_ Hope you broke a leg - B _

Vanjie snorted, a laugh escaping from her throat, tears pressing on. This was the first time that Brooke had ever given her flowers, and while the card couldn’t be less romantic, it also couldn’t be more him, and she loved it. Vanjie grabbed her bouquet, hugging it to her chest, not even caring that she was crushing some of them.


	7. Chapter 7

“Mmmmh,” Vanjie groaned, a rumble coming from the very dept of his chest, and Brooke couldn’t help but laugh. They were sitting on Asia’s couch, their friend in the kitchen putting the finishing touches on their lunch. “Uh, right there!”

Brooke dug into the muscle Vanjie had whined about, a deep moan leaving his boyfriend.

“Are you sure you’re actually hurting, Papi?” Brooke smirked. 

“Mmmh.” Vanjie had been grumpy ever since they returned from the gym that morning, the mood lasting all through the day, his man complaining about the pain in his shoulder until Brooke had forced him down on Asia’s couch, and had pressed the heel of his hand to it. “You seem like you’re enjoying this very much.”

“A hoe can be both injured and relaxed when you get- ah! Oh fuck, do that again-”

Brooke laughed. He knew Vanjie was actually sore, the bits and pieces he had seen from the Live Show on social media showing him that their routines weren’t fun and games at all. 

It was incredibly attractive that Vanjie was working so hard, effort always sexy, and while Brooke was pretty sure Vanjie was playing it up, it was hard not to enjoy it when his boyfriend was liquid in his hands, Vanjie acting like a cat in a sunbeam under his palms.

He hadn’t been to see the show yet, and a part of Brooke felt bad about it, but he was waiting for Steve and Jon to fly in, so they could all see it together. Vanjie had offered to get them tickets, but Brooke had already bought his own set of VIP tickets for them, the Vegas show something so grand that he wanted to support it. 

///

Vanjie took a deep breath, the mood of Vegas on an early afternoon something absolutely unique.

Vanjie loved going for walks with Yvie. He hadn’t exactly expected to become such close friends with his season sister, but now that they were out of the competition, when neither of them was surrounded by the constant and insane pressure of Drag Race, it was so much easier to see the positives in each other.

“I wish I had a dog.” Yvie was holding Riley’s leash, the little dog walking between them, stopping every two seconds to sniff everything he found.

“You could get one?”

“With all the traveling we do?” Yvie smiled. Vanjie could see that he was exhausted, the regime of a live show really tearing on Yvie’s resources, but Vanjie was also absolutely sure that he was as happy as he could be, pushing himself one of Yvie’s favorite things to do.

“Don’t mean your doggos gonna love you any less!” Vanjie was beyond grateful that he had such a good support system in L.A., Jason the unofficial uncle of all of their pets, while Silky like to refer to himself as auntie, their friends always ready to step in and help when Brooke and Vanjie’s schedules didn’t line up. “How ‘bout a cat then?”

“Hmmm.” Yvie didn’t actually reply, but Vanjie could see the wheels turning, could see him considering the option. They walked for a while, chatting away and shooting the shit, when Yvie pointed to a bench. Vanjie didn’t mind taking a break, and Riley certainly didn’t mind, as he curled up under the bench, the old dog a tired little man that loved his nap times. 

Yvie had lit a cigarette, and was browsing through something on his phone while Vanjie watched the people of Vegas go by, the city a strange mix of tourists, glamours entertainers, and the people who very clearly just lived there.

“Look.” Yvie held his phone out, tilting the screen towards Vanjie. “This one is for sale 20 minutes away.”

Vanjie focused on Yvie’s screen, and it was then that he saw the most beautiful white cat he had ever seen in his entire life. He had stunning blue eyes, his little face both grumpy and adorable at the same time. Vanjie felt like his heart was about to burst, a rush of love and want coursing through him, and he realised that he had never needed anything more in his entire life.

“He cute.” Vanjie tried to be dismissive, tried to play it cool. He knew he shouldn’t want another cat, and he knew for sure that he shouldn’t want Yvie’s cat.

“Seems like you like him.” Yvie smiled. “He’s 9 weeks and ready for adoption.”

“It’s your cat.” Vanjie didn’t even know who he was anymore, the response disgustingly mature, but he didn’t want to hurt Yvie.

“Girl-” Yvie rolled his eyes, “I’m not saying that this,” Yvie pointed at Vanjie’s face, circling his finger, “is the way you looked at Brooke, but I’m saying that’s the way you looked at Brooke.” 

Vanjie blushed. He looked at the photo again, Riley sleeping between his feet, and for a minute it didn’t matter that he already had two cats and a dog, it didn’t matter that he traveled all the time, and it really didn’t matter that he hadn’t talked to Brooke. He just wanted that little cat to be his own.

“Do you want to go see him?”

“Can we?” Vanjie looked at Yvie, surprise surely clear on his face.

“I already texted the breeder.”

  
  


///

Brooke was sprinkling the cheese when he heard the door open. 

“Hey Papi!”

Brooke had made mac’n’cheese following Anabell’s recipe, the dish almost ready to go in the oven. He had offered to take Riley for his afternoon walk, but Vanjie had insisted, and Brooke wasn’t generally the one to complain when he was given couch time. He had spent the afternoon with Henry curled up on his belly while he was finishing the last chapters of his newest book.

“Hey stud.” Vanjie bent down to unhook Riley’s leash, very clearly avoiding his eyes, and Brooke knew instantly that there was something going on.

“...What did you do?”

“What makes you think I did shit?” Vanjie put a hand on his hip, Riley running into the apartment and towards his bowl, the little dog clearly ravenous. 

“Just spit it out.” Brooke closed the oven and set a timer, Vanjie’s face like an open book. “I still owe you for the leather couch.”

“That was ugly as fuck.” Vanjie smiled, and Brooke was glad to sense that the mood lifted, his boyfriend a lot more relaxed than he was just seconds ago. Brooke was still not entirely sure that the couch had been a bad idea, and he’d do it all over again, but Angela had told him that compromises were the foundation of any good relationship, and who was he to argue with one of his dearest friends.

“Okay so-” Vanjie walked over, his phone in hand. “I bought something.”

“Did you now?” Brooke allowed Vanjie to kiss him, one of his hands resting on his man's hip.

“I put down,“ Vanjie flicked through his phone, keeping the screen hidden as he stood in Brooke’s arms, “a deposit on a cat!” Vanjie flipped his screen around, a giant smile on his face as a video played.

“Wha-” The video was of Vanjie and the fluffiest little kitten Brooke had ever seen, Vanjie holding the cat and rocking it back and forth in his arms. “Have you lost your fucking mind?!”

///

It wasn’t the worst argument they had ever had, which was what Vanjie clung to as Brooke shouted at him.

“You’re so fucking selfish!”

Brooke was still in his jacket, his man walking directly for the door before Vanjie had managed to stop him, Brooke still fuming, but they hadn’t thrown anything or screamed at each other yet. 

“This isn’t selfish!” Vanjie had expected Brooke to be surprised, had hoped he’d be happy, but he would never have guessed that his animal loving boyfriend would get angry. “I love him!”

“We’re literally going to Europe in March, how is getting a cat now a good idea?!” Brooke was pacing, walking around their little living room in circles, Apollo and Henry watching from the top of the fridge like it was a TV show, while Riley had run to hide under the bed.

“He’s gonna see my ass every single day till we leave!” Vanjie had talked it all out with Yvie in the Uber, but now that he was yelling in Brooke’s face, he could feel insecurity edge in. “When’s the last time your cats seen you without you leaving all the time?!”

“Don’t bring my pets into this!” Brooke looked like a thundercloud, and Vanjie realised he had misstepped. 

“It ain’t a fucking argument if you do the same shit!” Vanjie didn’t want to yell, but Brooke refused to listen.

“You can’t just adopt a cat without asking me! I live here too!”

“Bitch, I’m asking you right now!” Vanjie had wanted it to be a surprise, and he had hoped Brooke would be happy. 

“It’s not a question if you already decided!”

“Oh, grow the fuck up!” 

Vanjie was just about to raise the volume, was about to really start screaming, when they heard distinct hammering on the wall. They both stopped dead in their tracks, Brooke’s eyes wide, and Vanjie realised, as embarrassment flushed over him, that Naomi was right next door and had probably heard every little bit of their fight.

///

“You still mad?”

“What do you think?” Brooke bit his lip, scrubbing that little bit harder on the dried cheese stain on tonight's plates.

The argument had stopped fully, neither of them wanting to cause any more commotion - the fact that Vanjie had to go to work the next day the only reason Brooke had eaten his dinner in tense silence, anger still bubbling in his stomach.

“That you’re acting like an ass.”

Vanjie grabbed the dish towel, and Brooke was just about to snap, to tell him to fuck off, but instead, he handed Vanjie the plate, his boyfriend taking it without question.

“I’m not mad.”

“Anymore?” Vanjie smiled, and Brooke could sense that he wanted the argument to be over, wanted them to be friends again, but he wasn’t sure he could do that.

“It’s not unfair that I got upset-“

“I thought you’d be happy,” Vanjie cut him off. “You love cats.”

“Just because I love the cats I already have-“ He could feel Vanjie cringe next to him, but Brooke still handed him the second plate, talking about his feelings so much easier when he didn’t have to maintain eye contact. “That doesn’t mean-” Brooke groaned, the entire thing utterly bizzare. “If I had done this, you’d be furious.”

Vanjie didn’t say anything at first, instead he simply took the glasses Brooke handed him, drying them off and putting them down. “I’m sorry.”

Vanjie’s voice was so small that Brooke stopped what he was doing. “Papi-”

“It was love at first sight.” Vanjie looked up at Brooke, his eyes filled with hope. “Like when I caught sight of you.”

Brooke snorted, and Vanjie smiled brightly. He took a step forward, but Brooke moved back. “Don’t try to charm your way out of this.” Brooke pointed the dish brush at him. “I’m still upset.”

Vanjie chuckled, and Brooke sighed, moving back so their hips were touching as he started up on the cutlery. It was annoying as fuck that Vanjie was as charming as he was, his boyfriend getting away with way more stuff than Brooke would have allowed anyone else.

“Don’t make decisions that affect me without me.“ Brooke handed Vanjie their forks, bumping him with his arm. “You always say we’re a team. Teams make decisions together.”

Vanjie didn’t say anything, and Brooke was grateful for it, the two of them working side by side until he was feeling okay again, the last of his annoyance swirling down the drain as he pulled the plug. 

“I had no idea that you wanted another cat.” Brooke looked over at Vanjie.

“You seen how cute he is?” Vanjie smiled. He was putting the glass away, his entire body stretched out, his stomach on display as his shirt had ridden up.

“Have you considered a name?” Brooke closed the cabinet and crossed his arms, his hip leaning against the kitchen counter.

“Thackery.”

“Thackery Binx?”

  
  


///

“Hold still.” 

Brooke dumped a second bag of kitty food. They were at the pet store, their cart pretty much overflowing, Thackery's new bed, the upgraded cat tree, and a few new things for Riley filling it to the brim. Brooke had tried to tell Vanjie that they would have to move it all back to L.A., but they both had kept putting things into it. They had bickered for about 15 minutes about what bed Thackery should get, Vanjie finally settling on a handcrafted kitten cave.

It was probably a wise choice, Apollo beyond territorial, which was also why they had been working on dedicating the apartment's small walk in closet to Thackery’s first few days in his new home. They had first considered the bedroom, but Brooke knew that both Riley and Henry would be heartbroken if they were banned from the bed. 

“Why you getting the cheap stuff?” Vanjie huffed, pushing the cart towards. “You think my little man don’t deserve the best?” 

“This is the best.” Brooke raised an eyebrow, lifting the corner of the bag. “It’s vet recommended and scored the highest in independent tests-“

Vanjie pushed the cart forwards, getting up on his toes and cutting Brooke off with a kiss. 

“You a dumbass,” Vanjie smiled, his hand resting on Brooke’s chest, “and your gonna be a real good daddy.”

Vanjie ignored how he could feel Brooke’s heart speed up under his palm, and if his boyfriend took a very unnecessary trip out to the car to check if he hadn't forgotten his wallet, Vanjie wasn’t going to mention it. 

///

“Aaaand last but not least, a beer for Brooke.”

“Thanks, man.” Brooke smiled up at Jon - Steve’s husband getting them all drinks from the bar. They were in the front row, and Brooke couldn’t wait to see the show.

Brooke had been getting updates from Derrick all evening, Vanjie apparently a mess of nerves until Nebraska had poured him a triple shot. Steve and Jon were chatting away, the two of them so excited to see the show, and Brooke couldn’t blame them, the online hype for Drag Race Live promising Brooke the experience of a lifetime.

///

“Come on lil man.” Vanjie was sitting on the floor of the wardrobe, Brooke next to him, their thighs pressed together. They were both watching Thackery’s transportbox, the grid open.

They had gotten him together, but when they showed up he had already been in the box, and Vanjie couldn’t wait for Brooke to see the cat for the first time.

“Ain’t you bored in there?” Vanjie waved the toy he had picked up.

“Babe, you have to give him time.” Brooke smiled, acting innocent and like he hadn’t opened a can of catfood to try and tempt the kitten out.

“Bitch, I am-“ Vanjie was cut off by Brooke grabbing his arm, both of them freezing in place and looking down as a little white paw came out of the transport box.

“Fuck,” Vanjie hissed, excitment coursing through him. “Hey baby.” Vanjie waved the toy, and the paw reached for it. If they hadn’t been sitting on the floor of a closet, if they hadn’t been trying to tempt a literal baby out of his cave, Vanjie would have screamed on the top of his lungs. “Come on, come on out.”

They both watched, breath held, as Thackery took his first step into the apartment, his little head and then his body showing up. 

“Holy shit.” Vanjie looked over at Brooke, his boyfriend’s eyes shining bright. Brooke tightened his grip on Vanjie’s arms, his fingers almost hurting, but it didn’t even matter as Brooke was left out a breath. “He’s absolutely gorgeous.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We have made it to the end of this road, and Thackery Binx has entered the stage!
> 
> Thank you to Freykitten for betaing!
> 
> I hope you enjoyed it <3


End file.
